Past is Present
Past is Present is the seventh episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 22, 2019. Synopsis HELP IS ON THE WAY – Harry (Rupert Evans) and Macy (Madeleine Mantock) make a startling discovery; Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) teams up with Abby (Poppy Drayton) against an unlikely foe. Mel (Melonie Diaz) must save Kat (guest star Shiva Kalaiselvan) from an uncertain fate. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Chandra Co-Starring *Sonja Bennett as Amita Chandra *Nathan Witte as Godric *Harrison MacDonald as Lawrence Mortimer Chase *Natalie Trent as Florence Uncredited *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine Magical Notes Spells *''Catoptromancy Spell'' **Used by Abigael to enchant a mirror to show Parker to Maggie, Macy and Harry. *''Demonic Power Stripping Ritual'' ** Used by Parker in an attempt to strip Abigael of her demon powers. *''Essence Extraction Spell'' **Used by Macy on Jordan's family ring to reveal why he was cursed. *''Revelation Spell'' **Used by Maggie and Macy, with help from Harry, to see what magic was in Jordan. It revealed that he was cursed by the dying breath of a witch. *''5x5 Curse'' **Used by an unnamed witch to curse Jordan's ancestor and the males in his family. Potions *''Truth Serum'' **Used by Maggie and Parker to make Abigael speak the truth, though she was able to trick them by eating a fruit from the hallowed tree. *''Cloning Serum'' **Used by Harry to duplicate a tea cup, and later create a replica of Jordan’s family ring. Powers *'Healing:' Used by Harry to heal an injured witch. *'Heat Generation:' Used by Godric to torture several unknown demons and Abigael. *'Orbing :' Used by Harry to teleport. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by two guards to detain Maggie and Abigael, and later by Abigael to free herself. *'Smoking:' Used by Parker to teleport to Abigael. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by Parker to hold Abigael at choke point. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Macy in flashbacks. Artifacts *'Book of Elders:' Used by Harry to translate symbols extracted from Jordan's ring. *'Book of Elders Cypher:' Used by Harry to translate symbols from Revelation Spell. *'Chase Family Ring:' Jordan's family ember. *'Power Cuffs:' Used to negate Abigael and Maggie's powers. *'Ritual Dagger:' Used by Parker in an attempt to perform the ritual to strip Abigael of her powers. Trivia *Parker Caine returns as a guest in this episode. He was last seen in The Source Awakens. *Alastor was mentioned. He was last seen in Red Rain. *Marisol Vera was seen in a video. She was last seen in The Source Awakens. *Macy, Maggie, and Harry meet a telepathic witch in this episode. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) TBA Unanswered Questions *Will Maggie marry Parker? *Will Abigael succeed in killing Parker? References to the Original Charmed * Jordan being cursed to die before his twenty-sixth birthday due to an ancestor's actions is similar to Phoebe in the original series episode, Pardon My Past, where Prue and Piper's past lives, P. Bowen and P. Baxter, cursed Phoebe's past life, P. Russell, and every future life that she had to die before her twenty-fifth year - Phoebe was only able to survive this due to a protection amulet protecting her from the curse. *Parker asking Maggie to marry him while being the Demon Overlord reminisces with Phoebe being the Queen of the Underworld when she was married to Cole, who was the Source at the time. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.77 million U.S. viewers. Quotes ---- :Swan: "Good morning, visionaries. Change your thoughts, change your world. Vegan breakfast taquito?" :Macy: "Oh, no. I'm good, Swan." ---- :Macy: "I'm starting to think we'd be better off without you all together." :Abigael: "Oh, someone's getting rough. Perhaps your time with the darklighter paid off." :Macy: "Maybe it did." ---- :Harry: "Do you really think I'd be that stupid? She's dangerous." :Macy: "Yeah well, sometimes danger can be exciting." :Harry: "Not when you're thinking clearly." ---- :Maggie: "So how do you feel about Harry?" :Abigael: "I find him adoringly wretchedly endearing and I'd love to corrupt him in a sexual way. Bloody hell." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x07 Promo (1).jpg 2x07 Promo (2).jpg 2x07 Promo (3).jpg 2x07 Promo (4).jpg 2x07 Promo (5).jpg 2x07 Promo (6).jpg 2x07 Promo (7).jpg 2x07 Promo (8).jpg 2x07 Promo (9).jpg Parker's Return Promo (1).jpg Parker's Return Promo (2).jpg |-|Screencaps= Cloning Serum.gif Revelation Spell.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry.gif S2E7 Catoptromancy Spell.gif S2E7 Truth Serum 1.png 2x07 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry 3.gif S2E7 Pyrokinesis.png S2E7 Truth Serum 3.gif S2E7 Heat Generation.gif S2E7 Truth Serum 2.png|Abigael's food is dosed with Truth Serum 5x5 Curse.gif 2x07 Lawrence Mortimer Chase.png Lawrence Mortimer Chase - Biography.png Rudolph Chase - Biography.png Essence Extraction Spell.gif Demonic Power Stripping.gif S2E7 Pyrokinesis 2.gif CHD-207-Godric.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2x7 Sarah and Nick BTS.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 7 Past Is Present Promo The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (2x07) References See Also Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2